Albus' First Year: Next Generation
by Bubbleflowergirl
Summary: Read about Albus Potter's first year of Hogwart's. How will he cope with the expectations to be as great as his Father? What happens when a new dark wizard begins to emerge?


Chapter 1

As the train rolled out of the station, Albus watched as his fathers waving figure faded from view. A sense of loneliness stole over him as the train exited kings cross station.

Taking a deep breath, Albus turned away from the window and looked across at Rose's shining excited face.

"Come on Al! Let's find a compartment before they're all taken!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the carriage, before he got a chance to reply.

As they walked, they became increasingly aware of the stares that followed them down the train.

"I wish they wouldn't stare," Rose whispered nervously. "It's incredibly rude."

Albus snorted dismissively. "You should have seen the looks we got when we went to Diagon Alley the other week for school stuff. There was a whole flock of people coming over to shake Dad's hand. It was really embarrassing and Mum looked as though she wanted to hex the whole lot of them! James didn't seem to mind though, in fact I think he loved the attention, a lot more than Dad did anyway."

Rose sighed. "I suppose it could be a lot worse, I don't know how Uncle Harry must stand it. You would of thought that after nearly twenty years they would be over it by now."

Albus frowned for a moment considering. "You know what, when I asked Dad about it he said 'It's just something you get used to son.'"

Rose stopped in front of an almost empty compartment and peered in at the girl sat there. Rose smiled at her and asked politely, "mind if we join you?"

From the brief glance she gave them, she clearly hadn't recognised them and said "sure."

Albus and Rose entered the little compartment and shut the door behind them. They then introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus." Rose introduced, tactfully leaving off his last name. Albus shot her a smile of gratitude and sat down opposite the girl.

She smiled back at them kindly and introduced herself as Emily Sparkes.

Albus grinned at her. "That is such a cool name for a witch!" Rose scowled at him for being rude.

But Emily just laughed, "yeah, I guess it is. Although I'm the first magical person in the family, so for the rest of them it just seems kind of ironic." Albus laughed with her and watched as she fingered her curly golden blonde hair nervously.

Rose coughed quietly to get her attention. "So you're new to the whole magic thing then?" When Emily nodded, Rose and Albus exchanged a gleeful loo. They had finally found a friend outside of their family that wasn't in constant awe of their parents.

"So what's the school like?" Emily asked, curious about the place she would be spending most of her year at and assuming that the people in front of her knew more about magic than she did.

Rose's face lit up at the question and began to describe the castle in detail. She was just beginning to explain about the four different houses when the compartment door slid open.

Two boys stood in the entrance. One had tawny brown hair that stuck in all directions with bright blue excited eyes. The other looked a lot less scruffy with cropped blonde hair and the same stormy blue eyes. His face registered some recognition as he looked in Albus' direction and he suddenly felt a little uneasy.

"Can we join you? A group of ginger kids shoved us out of ours." Rose and Albus exchanged glances and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Fred and James." They sighed in unison. Rose answered them easily. "Take a seat."

As they settled themselves down, Emily shot Albus a confused look. "My cousin Fred and my brother James." He explained.

"I'm Albus by the way. This is Rose my cousin and that's Emily." Albus introduced them to the two boys.

The tawny haired guy introduced himself as Alex Dogarty and the other said his name was Daniel Thomas.

"Our Dad's were in the same house and year as yours," Daniel supplied. "And Alex is my cousin."

Alex then jumped into the conversation. "Is it really true that your Albus Potter? The son of Harry Potter, the chosen one, who defeated you-know-who with the disarming curse?" He said all of this in one breath and when he paused to take in a gulp of air, Daniel kicked him in the shin to shut him up.

Albus nodded a little nervously back at the boy, who was practically bouncing in his seat out of excitement. He turned away from them and looked gloomily out of the train's sooty window at the wooded countryside as it flew by.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked puzzled. "And who do you mean when you say you-know-who?" Albus felt a sudden surge of amusement at the look of horror on Alex's bewildered face. It was enough to bring him out of his sullen mood and he turned back to face the others prepared to join in the conversation again.

Alex looked completely stunned for a moment, then narrowed his eyes incredulously at her. "You mean to tell me that you've never heard of You-know-who?" Alex shook his head disbelievingly. "Have you been living under a rock you're whole life?" He smirked.

Emily blushed, while Rose scowled at him.

Daniel kicked him in the shin again and glared at him to shut up. "Not all witches and wizards are born into magical families you nitwit! Surely even you should know that considering you're only a half-blood yourself." He growled menacingly. Alex looked down sheepishly.

"What house are you in?" Albus asked out of curiosity. From the recent conversation, Albus got the impression that Daniel was older than they were.

"Gryffindor, second year." He stated proudly. Albus nodded and then turned to Emily who looked thoroughly confused, to explain.

"There are four houses," Albus began. "They're who you stay with during the year and where you spend your free time. There's Hufflepuff, which James says are a bunch of pussy's, Ravenclaw where the smartest end up. Slytherin where they're all cunning and big headed. Then there's Gryffindor which is where all of the most brave people go," Albus smiled worriedly. "My whole family have been in Gryffindor, and with my Dad being who he is, everyone thinks we'll have to follow our Dad's footprints." Albus trailed off.

Rose nodded in agreement and smiled sympathetically at Albus. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Al. You want to be in Gryffindor right?" Albus nodded earnestly. "Then you have nothing to worry about! At least you don't have my Dad." She said a little uneasily. "He'll disown me if I'm not a Gryffindor, Mum says that she doesn't mind and that she'd be perfectly happy if I ended up in Hufflepuff… I'm more worried I'll end up in Slytherin though. Even Mum's not keen on them, although she'd never admit it." She said gloomily.

Albus half smiled, "Uncle Ron doesn't mean it, he just likes a laugh. Besides you'll probably end up in Ravenclaw with that brain of yours."

Rose grinned back brightly. She loved getting compliments about how smart she was. It came with being the daughter of Hermione Weasley along with a super sized ego from her father.

Alex had watched the whole exchange silently but something inside him snapped and he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"I want to be a Gryffindor too! Their house colours are so cool royal red and gold, with a lion! How cool is that, and they've won the quidditch cup the last three years in a row! Ever since James Potter and Fred Weasley became the team's beaters. Though they lost their seeker last year, so that position's open, along with two chaser positions. Tryouts are in two weeks time; I've already asked Lucy Wood. I'm so glad they changed the rule so that first years can play."

He paused to come up for air when the door slid open and a short dumpy old witch, pushing a cart full of sweets and cakes.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

They were all extremely grateful to her for managing to stop Alex from talking, with a huge pumpkin pasty to munch on.

The conversation sped up again as they finished off their various treats and they ended up explaining Quidditch and the house cup to Emily.

Then the tricky subject was brought up about Albus' Dad and You-Know-Who. Albus managed to excuse himself from the conversation and with a sympathetic glance from Rose. He left the compartment and moved swiftly along the train. Albus desperately hoped that Emily wouldn't turn into one of those girls who stared at them and was their friend because of his parents.


End file.
